A Cinder & Ella Story
by Liz Nekogami
Summary: Basically it's a Cinderella story with not one, but two leading ladies. Both sweet, charming, and beautiful girls who are the best of friends. Both fall in love with a prince of their own, who are also friends. The rest of the plot is in the note. Enjoy!
1. Note

** Note From Liz-chan 3**

Hey guys. Valentine's Day may have passed, but I want to show my love. So I'm writing a Cinderella story featuring pokemon from 'Mystery Dungeon' furry version. No worries it'll be T rated, no sex what so ever. Here is the plot.

Plot:_ In Treasure Town, two best friends who were raised together are stuck serving some snobby lady and her daughters while one of the girl's father, who married the lady, is away on business for three years. Two princes come to the scene and hold a party, hoping to find love. The friends sneak in and they and the princes fall in love. But as fate would have it, the two friends had to leave by midnight. Will the two friends be able to be with who they love?_

Characters

Cinder the vulpix

Ella the eevee

Ash the ninetails

Blaze the flareon

Step Mom Madame Vile the weavile

Step Sisters Snea and Zel the sneasels

Papa Alexander the leafeon

All other characters from the game will stay the same


	2. Once Upon A Time

A/N: Hey guys! I'm ready to start this new story! Lets do it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the story of Cinderella. I only own the characters I make up. \^_^'/

* * *

"Hi": speech

'Hi': thinking

In 3rd person Pov.

In Town

"Come along now girls!" Said Madame Vile the weavile, walking like a snob(which she is XP).

Her two daughers, Snea and Zel the sneasels, walked beside her. Both were also snobs as well.

"Drop any of those boxes and it'll be more chores for you two!" The Madame said while her daughters snickered.

Far behind them were two young girls, one a vulpix and the other an eevee, carrying a lot of bags and boxes. Both girls wore common plain tees and shorts unlike the three snobs who dressed in gaudy clothes and wore a lot of jewelry. The only jewelry the two girls had were heart lockets, one silver and the other platinum.

"C'mon Ella! We'll get left behind!" Said the vulpix who wore the platinum locket.

"Wait for me Cinder! Don't leave me behind!" Said the eevee called Ella who wore the silver locket.

The two girls far walked behind their mistresses, mostly since Ella is clumsy and Cinder can't bare to leave her behind. The two had grown up together in the same house ever since Cinder was abandoned as a new born on Ella's family's porch. All that was left with her was basket, a blanket, the platinum locket, and a note with her name. Shortly after Cinder was found, Ella was born. Though they weren't blood related, they loved and cared for each other like sisters. But before their fifth birthdays, Ella's mother, a vaporeon, got sick and passed away. The last gift Ella got from her mother was the silver locket. Five years later their father, Alexander the leafeon, married the Madame. Its been eight years since the two married, but a month ago he left on a business trip. Ever since he left, the Madame and her daughters treated Cinder and Ella like slaves. But everyone in town looked out for the girls and loved them deeply.

At Home

"Cinder! Ella! The door?" The Madame and her daughters were too lazy to open the house door.

"Yes ma'am." Ella unlocked and opened the door as the three snobs walked in.

"Cinder, my hat." said Snea.

"Ella, my gloves." Said Zel.

"Cinder, Ella, have you bought those groceries we asked you to buy?" Asked the Madame.

"Oh not yet ma'am." Ella said quietly and sweetly.

"We've had a very busy day." Cinder said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"YOU'VE been busy? Hah!" Snea said in a haughty tone as her sister Zel snickered.

"Oh just go buy them. And pick up some more candles for the bathroom." The Madame said as she and her daughters went to their rooms.

"What a bunch of lazy asses they are. They're worse than old Grandpa Snorie. C'mon Ella!" Cinder said walking out the door.

"Wait for me, Cinder!" Ella said locking the door and following behind.

At Market

"Here's your half of the list to buy. Meet me by the fountain when you're done." Said Cinder as she went in one direction.

"Alright. See ya." Said Ella going in the other direction.

Cinder's Pov.

"Wow this has gotten more expensive!" I said looking at how much apples were per pound.

"For you and Ella, I'll lower the price." Said the shop owner who was a nidoking.

"Thanks Murry. In return, my famous pecha berry tarts that you love." I said exchanging the tarts and money for the apples.

"Good luck Cinder. Tell Ella I say hi." Said Murry as he waved good bye.

"I will. Bye!" I said going off to buy more groceries.

After two hours I was done with my shopping. But all the bags in my hands were so heavy. My bag of apples had fallen out of my arms and the apples had rolled out.

"Oh great." I put down my other bags and began picking up the apples. "I swear there was twelve in this bag."

"Um, miss? Is this yours?" A hand in front of me held out one of the apples.

"Oh! Yes, thank...you?" I looked up at the person and stared into the most beautiful orange eyes. He was the most handsomest ninetails I had ever seen, and the only one for that matter. "Uh Uh..."

"Is something wrong?" The orange eyed ninetails chuckled a little.

"N-No!" I snatched the apple back and put it away and started picking up my bags.

"Want help?" He asked.

"Pardon?" I looked back at him.

"Do you want some help?" He chuckled.

"Oh! Um, no. I-I'm fine." I stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering!'

"Please. I insist." He said politely.

"D-Do as you please." I said blushing.

I watched as he smiled sweetly at me and picked up half of what I bought. And the half he picked up was the heavy half. Damn, he's handsome and strong! Did I die and go to heaven?! Oh shit what'd he say? "Pardon?"

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Oh, over to that fountain. I have to wait for my sister." I said picking up my half.

"Alright. As you wish." He said walking with me to the fountain.

We sat there together in silence. Fuuuck, it was so awkward. I didn't know what to say to him, I was so nervous.

"Um..." I tried to start.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, my name! Its uh, Cinder." I said shyly.

"Cinder...A perfect name. It suits you. I'm Ash." He said smiling.

"Thank you Ash. Your name suits you too." I replied back. 'Niiiice. Real smooth.'

"Thank you Cinder." Ash said sweetly.

We were quiet for a while and I noticed our finger tips were almost touching. I began to move my hand away when he placed his over mine. I looked up at him blushing darker than my fur. He was also blushing, his orange eyes shimmered a little.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Pardon?" I said.

"Your eyes. They're beautiful. They look like diamonds." He said.

I had forgotten that I was born with silvery-white eyes.

"Oh! Um, thank you.." I said blushing

He leaned closer to me and I felt my heart pound. Was he going to kiss me?! I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek and my eyes shot open. He leaned back and winked.

"I would never kiss such lovely lady on the lips before getting to know her and have a proper date." He said chuckling.

I growled slightly. He was just teasing me.

"Cinder!"

I turned my head to a familiar voice. It was Ella with all her stuff.

"Coming!" I grabbed all my bags and hurried over to her.

"I hope we'll meet again!" I heard Ash say.

I looked back at him as Ella and I walked away. He was still smiling and blushing lightly. I turned my head back to looking straight ahead. My heart was still pounding and I felt like I had butterfree in my stomach.

"So who was that?" Ella asked giggling.

"Oh. No one special." I said bluntly.

"Yeah right. You like him, dontcha?" Ella teased.

"Shut up." I said.

A/N: Sup guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to write more often. Love you all! Bye!


	3. The Sweetest Sound

A/N: Hey guys! I'm in a sing-song mood today. Time for a music number! Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the story of Cinderella. I only own the characters I make up. \^_^'/

* * *

"Hi": speech

'Hi': thinking

_"La la la~": singing_

In 3rd person Pov.

In Town

It was another fine day in town. Poor Cinder and Ella were carrying more boxes for the Madame and her daughters. Ella watched the puppet show from where she was and sighed. Cinder laughed at Snea and Zel as they fought over a hat and ran in the shop still fighting.

_Ella: The sweetest sound I'll ever hear, are still inside my head. The kindest words ill ever know, are waiting to be said.__ The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me.__  
_

Cinder put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her along as they followed their mistresses. Elsewhere, a young flareon happened to be singing the same song.

_Blaze: The sweetest sound I'll ever hear, are still inside my head. The kindest words ill ever know, are waiting to be said.__ The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me._

The two had no idea they were so close to the other, till a carriage pulled by ponyta suddenly road by in front of poor Ella making her drop her boxes.

"Are you alright miss?" Asked Blaze.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said gathering her things.

"Let me help you." He offered, and began picking up boxes. "Those royals. Never caring who they step on."

"I'm sure they were in a hurry to be somewhere." Ella sighed.

"Pft, I doubt it." They then looked up at one another and Ella blushed a bit.

"Thanks. Thanks for your help." She said walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" His violet eyes looked at her sweetly.

"Ella...Its Ella." She said blushing.

"Ella...What would you say if a stranger wanted to know more about you?"

"I'd say he would be wasting his time. He wouldn't like me."

"Oh, but I think he would." He said walking in front of her to keep up, only to bump into a flower cart.

"I don't think I want to know him."

"Why not?"

"Um-" Ella was cut off by the call of her mistress. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye..." He watched as she left. He walked the other way into a royal carriage and went home to the castle.


End file.
